What If ?
by fangurll
Summary: This is my first fanfiction about what I think should of happened at the end of 2x24. CHAPTER 4 NOW UP! Also follow me on twitter at @BrianneStevens to discuss new story/chapter ideas and chapter previews :D
1. Chapter one

**Hey guys I'm new at posting fanfiction so I'm sorry if this story sucks.**

* * *

Kate watches as castle strolls aways with Gina clung to his arm, off to spend the hamptons with each other.

She trudges over to her desk and goes through her thoughts, it should have been her going with Castle! Why did I not accept his offer in the first place? What did I do to deserve this? Why did Gina have to show up at that exact moment, when I was going to tell him? Why did he have to ask _'Gina'_ to go with him? Why did he do this to me? But as always she knew she was too late, she should have just said yes in the first place.

Kate is brought out of her questioning thoughts by the sound of the elevator doors pinging open.

She looks up to see none other than Castle making his way over to her with no Gina latched onto his arm. She is giddy for a moment thinking he might have changed his mind only to realise he probably left something behind, because lets be serious who would change their mind that suddenly.

Kate stands up as Castle approached her desk to question his unexpected presence "Castle what are yo-" only to be cut off by Castles lips crashing onto her own.

* * *

**Reviews and criticism are always appreciated.  
**

**Should I post another chapter or just stop now it's up to you guys. So please review. x**


	2. Chapter two

**A/N I'd like to say thanks to everyone who Followed, Favourited and Reviewed.  
****I'd also like to say a massive thanks to Micrazy2 for helping me with the ideas for this chapter  
and I've also tried to make this chapter longer ****:D**

* * *

"Castle what are yo-" only to be cut off by Castle's lips crashing onto her own.

* * *

Kate pushes Castle away from her confused about why he's kissing her when he's supposed to be on his way to the Hamptons around about now with Gina. "Castle, what are you doing here? I thought you were going with Gina to the Hamptons." she asks while searching his eyes for a clue about why he is here and not with Gina.

"Kate," Castle pants, still a little out of breath from their kiss "I came back because I realised I can't go with Gina." As he goes to lean in for another kiss he's pushed back by Kate's hand on his chest.

"Rick," Castle looks up towards Kate shocked by the use of his first name. "Why can't you go with Gina? I thought you were happy with her when you left," because honestly she thought he looked pretty happy when he left with Gina.

"Kate, I wasn't truly happy. I was just trying to be happy, but then I overheard something while in the elevator which made me change my mind." Castle replies as he stares questioningly into Kate's eyes "Why didn't you tell me you broke up with Demming so you could go to the Hampton's with me?"

"How did you find out?" Questions Kate as she backs away a little avoiding Castles questioning gaze.

"I heard Demming tell another cop from robbery that his girlfriend had just broke up with him to go away with another man and he wanted to go out for a drink to forget about everything." Castle lied as it was way easier than explaining everything that happened also he didn't want her to know what really happened on the elevator because honestly he's still confused by what happened.

* * *

**ELEVATOR**

"Ricky, why do still insist on following these people around, you have _surely_ got more than enough research for your book already?" Gina whined as the elevator doors closed behind them.

"Yes, I do have more than enough research Gina, but I'm still here because I take pride in helping Beckett's team, I love helping get justice for those people who've lost their loved ones." Castle says while staring at the elevator doors unable to believe she's already began nagging at him already and they haven't even made it to the Hamptons yet.

"But you're not a cop, you're a writer, your job is to write and to meet my deadlines. Your job isn't to follow around some pretty detective hoping to get into her pants!" Gina spits out as she stares him in the eyes showing how pissed off she is.

"GINA! I can't believe we've been alone for less than five minutes and you're nagging me already, I just can't do this anymore. I thought you had changed but you obviously haven't at all, I'm sorry but I can't go to the Hamptons with you, I can't take anymore of your persistent nagging, it's driving me mad!" Castle shouts, not noticing the elevator had stopped on another floor, until he hears none other that Demming whining about something as he steps into the elevator.

"I can't believe she dumped me for that stupid writer monkey, who does he think he is, going aroun-" Demming stops as he notices Castle stood with Gina.

"You!" Demming shouts at Castle "What are you doing with her?" Demming yells as he points towards Gina.

"Excuse me!" Cuts in Gina as she glares at Demming "He" Gina spits out pointing at Castle "Is going away with me for the summer, not that it's any of your business!"

Castle stands in the corner of elevator confused about what has just happened within the past few minutes, first he's arguing with Gina about spending so much time at the precinct and now she's arguing with Demming about him.

"Who the hell do you think you are writer monkey, giving her false hope, making her think you actually wanted to go away to your beach house, when all you were going to do is take her!" Demming says as he points an accusing finger towards Gina.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but I am not going to stand here and have you talk like that to me or Ricky here!" Screams Gina whilst getting closer and closer to Demming.

* * *

**A/N Please Review and tell me if I've made any mistakes and if I should post another chapter or not. x**


	3. Chapter three

**Hey I'm sorry it's only a short update but some stuffs come up so I may not update regularly for a while. xx**

**And I'd like to say thanks to everyone who's followed, favourited and reviewed it means a lot. :)  
I hope you enjoy this short update. So here you go. **

* * *

Gina is now stood face to face with Demming becoming angrier and angrier by the second. Gina lifts her hand getting ready to slap Demming when Castle interrupts her "You know what guys? I can't do this anymore!" Rick shouts as he presses the button to send the elevator back up to the 4th floor. "I LOVE HER! I'm sorry Gina but I can't do this to myself anymore I can't deny my feelings about her.

Gina and Demming turn to Castle both astonished by his sudden outburst. "It's about damn time you got your head out your arse and see what's right in front of you!" Gina shouts as she and Demming stare at him as if he had just said the most obvious thing in the world.

Rick stares at both of them confused by the sudden change in mood. The doors of the elevator open up on to the 4th floor were Rick slowly backs out avoiding Gina and Demming as they glare at him silently encouraging him to speak to Kate.

* * *

**Present time**

"But Castle, why would that make you leave Gina? Why would you leave Gina for me?" Kate questions as she wonders why he would he leave Gina for me? He could have ignored Demmings statement? He could have just forgotten about me.

"Kate, I left Gina because I realised I love you and only you, it may have been that I thought you were hot at first and that was why I stayed around at first, but over time I got to know you more and as every day passed I fell more and more in love with you and I can't deny it anymore." Castle rambled out while looking Kate lovingly in the eyes trying to show her how much he means everything he's just told her. "Wow," Kate breathes out while everything he said sinks in. "Castle I erm, I, I don't know what to say, at first I thought you were a jackass looking to make me another one of your conquests, but the more I got to know you the more I realise you're not what page six makes you out to be, you're a sweet, generous, caring and loving man who would do anything for his mother and daughter." Kate admits looking into Castles eyes, hoping he knows what she's trying to say.

"And even though I'm not about to say it back just yet, doesn't mean that I don't feel that way about you too." Kate says as she takes a hold of Castles hand.

* * *

**So that's it guys as I said before it's only a short chapter I haven't had the heart to do much lately and once again I'm sorry for any late updates in the future.  
**

**I'd also like to say thanks to Specialagentfreyakelly for helping me this idea and for helping me with everything that's been going on. xxxx  
**

**Also follow me on twitter to discuss new ideas/future story ideas at this name - Brianne_stevens**

**Your reviews always help, so why not write a line and tell me what you think? xx**

_**~ B.D ~**_


	4. Chapter four

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update :/  
I tried to make this chapter longer  
I'd also like to say thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed.  
So here you go :D**

* * *

Kate tugs at Ricks hand and lead into one the observation rooms to allow them both some more privacy.

"So?" Kate questions as Rick takes a seat on a stool opposite her. "What really happened on the elevator? I know you're not telling me everything." Rick looks towards Kate and he gazes towards to floor unable to look at her properly. "Well," He murmurs nervously as he shifts around on the stool he is sat on. "Gina started complaining, Demming then got onto the elevator, Gina nearly slapped him and I may have told them I love you," He says all in one breath, before he finishes the sentence off. "and that is what happened on the elevator."

Kate stares at Rick questioningly only able to understand the last few words, 'I'm pretty sure he said I love you.' she thought to herself suddenly realizing she hadn't responded when Rick clears his throat. "What?" Kate questions needing to make sure she heard correctly, and she also needed to know why he sounded so embarrassed about saying what happened.

"Well," Rick sighed looking up into her eyes. "Would you like the short version or the long version?" Kate looks into his eyes before asking "Could I have the longer version?" Rick sighs once again before beginning "Well, Gina wouldn't stop complaining about how much time I've spent around the precinct since I've started shadowing you, I just couldn't believe it she was nagging me already, which led to us having yet another argument between Gina." "I just can't stand her constant complaining and nagging." He adds as an after thought before continuing "I was ready to just get off the elevator at the next stop and ditch her when the doors opened, but I was caught sneaking out when Demming got on with one of his pals from robbery complaining about how his girlfriend dumped him for that 'stupid writer monkey.'" Rick says warily as he looks towards his feet unable to bring himself to look at her shocked expression. "That's when Demming noticed me with Gina and began to question what I was doing with her and not you, and since Demming pointed towards Gina, she decided she could get involved. Gina was about to slap Demming when I came out and told them both I loved you, and _that_ is when thing began getting strange, Gina told me and I quote 'It's about time you got your head and see what's right in front of you.'" Kate looks towards Ricks head before saying "Woah, no wonder you decided to give me a simpler version, that really is a lot and strange too." Kate says as she lets out a nervous laugh.

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about in there?" Ryan asks as he looks towards the observation room door. "Ryan, I don't think they're doing much talking in there if I'm being honest with you." Lanie teases only to receive a horrified look from Ryan. "What?" Lannie giggles whilst shrugging her shoulders. "I'm only pointing out the obvious." Ryan looks from Lannie towards the door and back again before saying "Lannie! Can you please stop saying stuff like that! I'll never be able to look at either of them the same again!"

* * *

"Kate you should have told me you broke up with him, I wouldn't have asked Gina if I had known." Rick insisted keeping his eyes trained on a scuff on his shoe, as he was still unable to look her in the eye just yet. "Hey, Rick" Kate soothes as she places her hand under his chin so she could lift his head making him look her in the eyes before she continued, "That's in the past now, it's done. We're with each other now, that's all that matters at the moment." She watches as Ricks lips from into a small smile of understanding.

Rick stands from the stool and cups each of her cheeks pulling her in for a long passionate kiss. Kate wraps her arms around his neck whilst he wraps his around her waist pulling her into him more so he can deepen the kiss, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

* * *

"Do you guys want to head down to Remys?" Esposito asks Ryan and Lannie who are still stood staring at the observation room door. "GUYS!" Espo shouts, finally getting their attention. "Huh?" Both Lannie and Ryan simultaneously say as they turn towards Espo "I said, do you guys want to go head down to Remys for some burgers and shakes?"He asks again this time getting an answer from Ryan "Yeah, sure, I'll ask Castle and Beckett if they want to come with us as well." Ryan replies as he points towards the door. "Are you sure Kev?" Lannie questions in a teasing tone, "You might get scarred for life." Ryan turns towards Lannie giving her another horrified look before cautiously walking towards the door and knocking.

He's not so sure about whether he should have done this fearing what Lannie said might be true. After waiting a few minutes with no reply Ryan was going to knock again until the door opened with Castle and Beckett stood hand in hand. "Hey guys we were wondering if you wanted to come with us to Remys with." He asked hesitantly trying to ignore the thoughts of what may have happened inside of that room. Rick looks towards Kate "Sure , we could, but we can't stay too long." he answers as he gently squeezes Kates hand in reassurance.

* * *

**So here you go guys  
Your reviews always help, so why not write a line and tell me what you think?**


End file.
